


Smoke and Mirrors

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Once Upon a Time” is an infamous circus known around the world for its magical shows.  Meet Regina, Snow, Charming and The Dark One whose performances will take your breath away. People say they are cursed; people call it The Dark Curse…   Emma Swan is an insurance investigator hired to look deep into the Circus business after a series of terrible accidents that follow the Once Upon A Time’s companies every step.  When Emma enters this strange enchanted world where nothing is what it appears to be, she has no idea what she is up against.  Going under cover as an animal caretaker she is soon given a new job. Meet Emma Swan – The Knight of Knives, the dagger thrower with meticulous aim. Meet Emma Swan, the Knight who would kill the Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taintedidealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedidealist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smoke and Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305274) by [taintedidealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedidealist/pseuds/taintedidealist). 



> For your convenience, I have linked the full size of each picture... you know, click on it :)

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/60259f6d303c4fa5ca8103006e1bd356/tumblr_n7sf1c0iEF1s50jflo1_r1_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/16cdd096ab6e0de7f01904bfb6a2a24b/tumblr_n7sf1c0iEF1s50jflo3_r4_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/95227d3dac7977cfcb57c5ebffd6127a/tumblr_n7sf1c0iEF1s50jflo2_r2_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/86151f9e200001aabb587c16f07f5a19/tumblr_n7sf1c0iEF1s50jflo4_r3_1280.jpg)


End file.
